


Coy

by NorthernKelpie



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernKelpie/pseuds/NorthernKelpie
Summary: Zelda's mad and Lilith is acting coy.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Coy

“Go home." Zelda deadpanned as she noticed Lilith’s reflection leaning in the doorway, "To your bed."

"Excuse me?” The brunette asked with a bemused laugh, she walked into the room and moved to stand behind The witch, her hands shifting the red locks to the side; Lilith went to kiss the small portion of Zelda’s jaw that wasn't covered in her white facial cream but The redhead jerked away, "Is there a problem?”

"Oh don’t act so coy” Zelda said, not looking back up.

“Coy?” The demon grinned, running her nails through the other woman’s hair.

"You completely disregarded my opinion in that meeting today.” Zelda continued massaging the cream into her face, trying to ignore the feeling of Liliths hand, “you undermined my authority”

Lilith merely sniggered in response, ”And this hasn't anything to do with a particular Ms Marie LaFleur?”

"don't be absurd” Zelda scoffed, shifting forward in her seat and reaching for her perfume.

”you know” The brunette started, pulling the the younger woman's head back tightly by her hair; causing the witch to gasp, ”jealousy isn't the best colour on you.”

Dipping her head Lilith bit the newly exposed skin, sucking at Zelda's pulse point. The redhead moaned despite herself, the mixed sensation of her hair wrapped within the demon's hand, and the lips upon her neck.

The demon flashed Zelda a satisfied grin in the mirror and bit her lip as her other hand cupped the redheads breast. Zelda's eyes fluttered shut momentarily as her breath caught in the back of her throat.

”Out” Zelda grasped, quicky wiggling from Lilith's grasp before turning to face her, pointing a finger at the door, ”get out, I need to shower”

”I could use a shower too” Lilith pouted lightly; maybe a softer approach would work in her favour.

”No Lilly. I am mad, and I take my position as high priestess seriously, you know I was right and yet still went against me, So go home. No sex for you."

”That is work and right now we aren't at work. You can reprimand and punish me at work.” But now, I would like to kiss my girlfriend.”

”Nope, no kisses for you” the redhead put out a hand, and pushed at the brunette's chest. Sighing half exasperatedly, half angrily, her mind set on an ice cold shower.

Lilith raised her eyebrows, "You're punishing me for not agreeing you by refusing sexual favours?"

”exactly” Zelda nodded with a slight smirk, reaching to turn on the shower.

Lilith rolled her eyes, stalking forward and grasping the redhead from behind - pulling her body against her’s, causing the witch to steady herself by grasping the shower wall. ”I Zelda Spellman, not only have an obscene amount of respect for you.” she started kissing the shell of her ear, ”but I also love you, and no amount of ’no sex’ or mambo Marie is going to change that.”

Sighing Zelda turned to face her girlfriend, kissing her frowning lips lightly ”I know, but right now I'm mad and need a shower” the conversation ended there, with Zelda winking and slamming the shower door in Liliths face.

Lilith groaned so deeply it was basically a growl, as Zelda’s the silk dressing gown came flying over the shower wall to land on her shoulder. The sent of the redhead drowning her.

”You Zelda Phiona Spellman, will be the death of me”

Zelda merely laughed in response making work of washing her hair, as the sound of clothes hitting the floor met her. With one final pull Lilith opened the shower door, and stepped inside...


End file.
